


Our scales now balanced

by mugenmine



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugenmine/pseuds/mugenmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Submission to the"Wits on Tap 2016" poetry remix challenge. "Our scales now balanced" is based on HiddenLacuna’s tender and humorous story, "It only goes up from there."</p><p>The original "It only goes up from there" summary was: Can it really be the best sex you've ever had if you don't establish a baseline for comparison?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our scales now balanced

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HiddenLacuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenLacuna/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It only goes up from there](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568034) by [HiddenLacuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenLacuna/pseuds/HiddenLacuna). 



I don’t want to fall out of love with you.  
Wrapped in your arms, coming down from on high,  
but there is hesitancy inside as superlatives drift  
from your lips to my heart and how it swells until the math no longer works.

I don’t want to fall out of love with you.  
You tame me with your stories and trace patterns across my skin.  
I twist on the edge of your words, listen for less than truths in the spaces when you pause and smile  
as you weave a song of heady, fleeting love and foolish things done. 

My turn comes not easily.  
I force out times wished forgotten.  
Spring them to life in your mind and memory.  
Young, alone, betrayed by desire.  
On display before what felt like the world.  
I remember to end it with a laugh, as you did,  
mimic your smile, fold into your embrace and do the math again. 

Our scales now balanced.

I don’t want to fall out of love with you.  
In this moment, I am still your best,  
until the next time when I was not.

**Author's Note:**

> This poem was inspired by HiddenLacuna's totally NOT angsty story "It only goes up from there" for the very cool Wits on Tap 2016 challenge. I don't quite know how my version turned into a complete downer! Well no that's not true, I think the line, "If every time we have sex is the best sex of your life, it only follows that the previous sex was inferior in some way." hooked me, and although the original story is really tender and the banter is light and intimate, the idea that this question was the catalyst, and if it just stood alone, it might be quite sad, or full of insecurity that got me rolling down the angst hill... This was such a fun challenge, and I hope that I did your story justice Lacuna (although I did flog it with an angst hammer...) Please read the source! It's really really lovely and funny and tender and will leave you happy!


End file.
